iThink I love you
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: A long one shot where Freddie and Lucas struggle come to terms with their almost feelings! Part of the iHave a Thing and iHave a Secret arc.


Title: iThink I Love You!

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 1/1

Pairings: Slash

Warnings: Slash, sexually scenes

Spoilers: iMake Sam Girler

Summary: A long one shot where Freddie and Lucas struggle come to terms with their almost feelings!

Beta: None.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry. I lied! I said that the last story iHave a Secret would be 5 chapters. But, after reading over the story I felt like the story ended during the fourth chapter where Carly and Freddie make up resolving the conflict. This moves on to another conflict and I couldn't see combine it with the original story. I was going to completely cut it, but I think it makes a good long one shot! I have another story in the works that will be longer!

On Monday, Freddie didn't talk to Pete until just after lunch. Since Carly wanted it to be a surprise it was hard for Freddie to get to Pete when Sam wasn't around or wouldn't sneak up on them. He and Pete had gym together and Sam wasn't in their gym class even though she was probably better at most of the sports than the rest of the guys. When they were running the track to warm up Freddie caught up with Pete leaving Shawn behind, Shane was aloud to get out of gym class as much as he wanted because of his injury and he always wanted to. They were the only friends of Freddie's that had sixth period gym.

"Hey Pete can I talk to you?" Freddie asked.

Pete looked up. He was running the track with two of his friends. Freddie knew them by name, James and Drew, but he never really hung out with either of them. "Sure."

"Alone?" Freddie asked. Pete gave him a funny look, but waved his friends off. He slowed down a little which was good for Freddie who wasn't used to running at that speed. "Thanks."

"It's Freddie right?" Pete asked.

"Yeah that's right. I'm a friend of Sam's." Freddie grinned he held out his hand, but Pete gestured to their running and Freddie put his hand down.

"Sam's cool. I really like hanging out with her. You don't really seem like a guy she would hang out with." Pete didn't really look over at Freddie when he said so. He didn't want to be rude, but Sam was Sam and Freddie wasn't.

"That's a long story. Look. Sam's birthday is coming up and Carly is throwing her surprise party. Since you're new she wanted to make sure that you knew that you were invited." Freddie was breathing heavier because he was running and his words were broken up by short pants.

"Um when is it?" Pete asked.

"It's after we do iCarly in two weeks."

"Oh you film iCarly. I get it now." Pete grinned.

Freddie frowned. He knew that Pete wasn't being rude or anything. It was obvious that Freddie was a nerd of the high tech and smart variety, but he also knew that he was friends with Carly and Sam because of more than that. Oh sure at first Sam only tolerated him because of the show, but now she liked him. Carly was always nice to him and liked him as a friend although not they didn't get close until after the show started airing. He decided to drop it. Pete could think whatever he wanted. "Are you coming?"

"Sure that sounds cool." Pete gave Freddie one thumb up and then started to sprint to catch up to his friends. Freddie slowed down and waited for Shawn to catch up with him.

Shawn raised a brow when he caught up to Freddie. "So?"

"I don't know that guy was kind of rude. No wonder Sam likes him." Freddie continued to frown.

"Ah get over it. He is the new guy you know how it is. They have to make it or not at all."

"I work on iCarly. Everyone at school knows who I am and so does a lot of other people. I mean, I'm a nerd, I know that. But I'm kind of cool right?" Freddie asked.

"Dude, I don't know. I don't even care." Shawn laughed as Freddie continued to pout about how Pete behaved. "You hangout with hot cool girls."

That didn't help Freddie at all. He loved Carly and Sam, but he knew that they would always be cooler than he was. Hanging out with them only made it worse because then he had to talk to people like Pete because the girls were more at his level than Freddie's.

"So Freddie you're still dating Lucas right?" Shawn asked when they came in from their last lap and were waiting for the even slower people to finish so they could play soccer for the rest of class.

"Yeah," Freddie replied.

"Is he ever going to do another Fяed video?" Shawn asked.

"He said he would. After we made up you know and he said he was working on it a couple days ago." Freddie was smiling again. Talking about Lucas made him feel better.

"Well he usually does by now. He posts up new videos every few weeks, but he hasn't since the video with you guys." Shawn toed the ground. "I think they're really funny and well I was just wondering."

"I'm sure he's working on it. I mean he is kind of busy with playing War of Warlords and working on our project together, his robot and he has a new foster dog Fabio." Freddie shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay! Cool." Shawn looked relieved.

Freddie refrained from rolling his eyes. He knew that sometimes if they had to postpone a taping usually because Sam was in jail people got really upset. It was a running joke now so whenever that did happen Freddie just posted a video of Sam locked in a cell. It was pretty funny and people always left tons of comments.

"Hey you girls! Stop gossiping we're picking teams," The gym teacher said. Freddie did roll his eyes that time and he went over to get picked. He was never picked last, but he was never first either more at the bottom half, but he didn't mind too much.

Asking Shane to come to Sam's party had expected results. He stared at Freddie until he took off running in the other direction. Freddie didn't really blame him, but he still had to ask. It was the right thing to do.

Lucas of course was the easiest to ask and got the best results. Freddie wasn't sure Lucas had ever smiled that big, at least over the webcams. "Of course I'll come to Sam's party. I'm going to leave Jacob and Greg home though. Maybe it's selfish of me, but the time I get to spend alone with you I don't want them butting in. Is your mom okay with me staying over?"

"Yup I already asked her. She said she wouldn't even make me bring the cot up from storage as long as we leave the door open." Freddie grinned he refrained from mentioning that his mother had thought they were cute when she caught them snuggling.

"So we can do more 'snuggling?" Lucas said complete with the air quotes.

"Are we going to do more than snuggle? We promised my mom." Freddie's checks heated up. They weren't strangers to doing more than cuddling, but that was before Marissa found out that they were dating.

"Necking!"

Freddie frowned. "How come you can say necking and I can't say brouhaha?"

"When did you use brouhaha?" Lucas asked a huge grin on his face because just the thought of using the word in the real world was funny.

"I don't know a while ago." Freddie shrugged. "I guess we can neck. I mean if we do something my mom doesn't like she'll just let us know."

"Ah okay no necking then. If you didn't want to Freddie you should have just said so."

"I do! But it will just make me more frustrated."

"I'm with you there." Lucas hummed knowing that it was going to be difficult to keep his promise to Marissa.

"Why do they call it necking anyway? When giraffes do it they are battling for the chance to be with a girl and they actually hit each other with their necks!" Freddie exclaimed.

"So you watched that special on giraffes then. Was it not awesome when the mother kicked the lion's skull in?" Lucas asked. He and Freddie had said they wanted to see it earlier, but Freddie wasn't sure he would be able to because Carly was still planning for Sam's party and making him all nervous.

"Yeah it was awesome," Freddie agreed. He leaned back on his computer chair. There was a long silence where the guys weren't really sure what to say to each other next. Freddie wanted to ask about the Fяed videos, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up. "Hey my mom ordered me that bioscanner that they kept advertising that night."

"No way did she really?" Lucas asked.

"Yup. Did you know it can trace back your mitochondria DNA and find out how your ancestors migrated out of Africa and it maps out the entire journey?" Freddie exclaimed.

"And it does the Y chromosome!" Lucas was also excited for Freddie and he hoped maybe he could use it when he went to visit.

"That's cool too I guess. It can also tell if I have any genetic disorders or conditions that I could develop later in life." Freddie knew that's why his mom actually got it. If he had a chance of developing a disease because of genetics she wanted to know. That way she could remove the triggers from the environment as much as possible.

"Great Freddie." Lucas laughed.

Freddie laughed too because he knew it was nerdy to get this excited about it. It was exciting though. Knowing more about who he was and where he came from. Most people wanted to know that they just didn't want to do all the nerdy stuff to get there. "Hey if you're nice to me I'll let you use it."

"Cool! I'm totally into that." Talking about doing something with Freddie made Lucas realizing that he was going to actually be able to spend time doing other stuff then just making out with Freddie and helping save the iCarly show. Lucas jumped at the thought saying, "So since I'm visiting now, maybe we can go on a date."

"What?" Freddie asked. "Like a real date?"

"Yeah. I mean we went to the Groovy Smoothie with Sam and we've hung out, but maybe we could I don't know dress up and go see a movie and have dinner." Lucas shrugged his shoulders it was obvious that he was feeling nervous about asking Freddie out even though they were dating.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you!" Freddie felt his stomach tighten. "Friday is the night of the party and Saturday I thought we could work on our project together, but Saturday night I'm totally free. I bet Carly would even let you get ready in her apartment so you can pick me up."

"Awesome! Then it's settled. Now, I just have to find something to wear," Lucas admitted as he started to think.

"You don't have to do anything you always look good to me." Freddie blushed when he said that, but it was true. Lucas was good looking and even when he had messy bedhead he was still adorable.

"Thanks Freddie, but if I'm taking you on a date then I'm still going to dress up. Otherwise it's not as fun!" Lucas laughed but was glad that Freddie thought he looked good. "Oh and great idea on the project, we can go over the script."

"Cool we can have until you have to leave on Sunday, to do whatever we want. Hang out with Sam and Carly or some of my other friends. They all want to meet you especially Shawn."

"Shawn? He isn't shawnlovesfred is he?" Lucas asked.

"Um...is he from Seatle?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. I get emails from him almost once a week and he comments on my videos all the time. He even comments on the people who comment on my videos. Hold on I think I have a pic." Lucas hurried and forwarded Freddie a picture of Shawn.

Freddie opened the file. Shawn was sitting on his bed with a framed picture of Fred. He had his shirt off and he was petting the picture in a disturbing way. Freddie's eyes widened. "That is Shawn!"

"Well he loves Fred, but don't worry he made it CLEAR, very, very clear that he had no interest in me whatsoever. When I respond to him he gets upset unless I do it in a Fяed way." Lucas laughed. "So I made a few 10 second videos of Fяed to send to him and all of Fred's fans."

"That's...that's just that's sick." Freddie frowned. He didn't know if he liked that idea of Shawn being so crazy about Fяed. Especially since Freddie told him that he was dating Lucas and Shawn didn't say anything about that. It made Freddie feel jealous.

"Don't worry. He's not the only fan that is crazy like that. I just never thought I would meet one of them." Lucas laughed at Freddie's expression.

"That doesn't make me feel better Lucas, actually it's the complete opposite!" Freddie said angrily not at Lucas, well a little at him, because he was laughing, but mostly he was just projecting his freaking out anger on the closest person.

"Doesn't that happen with iCarly?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah but mainly to the girls! A few times to me but not continuously sending mail or anything just once or twice." Freddie sighed he knew it was the nature of the business, but it still bothered him a little.

"Then it's funny that you ended up with the boyfriend who used to and is still a huge fan. It's also funny that I ended up with a boyfriend who didn't think my videos were any good."

"I didn't say they weren't good!" Freddie corrected at once. "I just didn't think they were funny personally, but I see why other people think they are funny."

"You do?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. I mean Fяed is funny and he really does hit home to teenagers and people who are different. I mean I think that's why so many people like him. Most kids aren't the popular kids they're the other kids. The ones on the outside. Fяed is like them and he's inspiring and great. Humor just helps with that."

"Actually, Freddie it's not really that deep it's just funny."

"It doesn't matter if you didn't intend for Fяed to be a spokesperson. He is." Freddie smiled. "Anyway it's probably better for both of us that I'm not a fan like Shawn or the others."

"I wouldn't want you to be _that _kind of fan, but I'm glad you're the kind of fan you are. Noticing my hard work and talent even though you don't think that I'm funny," Lucas agreed.

"I think you're funny! You make me laugh fine on your own. Like when we're playing World of Warlords. I just don't laugh at Fяed, is all," Freddie clarified again.

"You're so cute." Lucas smiled. Freddie smiled back he read once that when someone said that you were cute it just meant that they loved you so much, but didn't know it yet. Freddie thought maybe Lucas was trying to tell him that now. Freddie didn't know if he felt like he loved Lucas, in a romantic way, but he did think Lucas was cute.

When Freddie got home on Friday, he dropped off his bag and went across the hall to Carly's apartment. He knew that she would be stressing about Sam's party that night and he wanted to help her. Also, he wanted to wait in her apartment because Lucas would be arriving in a few hours and he knew he wouldn't be able to sit still in his apartment alone. Freddie stopped short in his apartment noticing the fedex package on the table. He hurried over to it. It was open by his mom and the bioscanner sat on top of the package. He sat down and read the direction and while he was reading it gave him an idea to pass the time, and also pull a little prank on Carly. Anyway, it would be better excuse than, I am having trouble waiting patiently.

So he went into his room where he kept some of the iCarly make-up and props. He rigged up a little thing that would allow for 'blood' to squirt out of his finger if he pointed his index finger and pressed his thumb to his index knuckle. He hid the rig with fake skin and then he grabbed his laptop and made sure to program it to look like the program was running even though he hadn't installed it yet and that it would say he was prone to excessive bleeding. He went over to Carly's after he was finished to pull off his prank.

Carly called him in as she was busy counting bags and tubes of chips and worrying about dip.

He didn't have to pretend to be excited about his bioscanner because he really was excited. Plus, he distracted Carly by asking her about why she was so worried about the party. He already knew the answer, because of Sam's lame bowling party last year. Of course Carly would want her to have a good birthday; she knew what if felt like to have a suckish party.

The look on his Carly's face when "blood" started squirting out of his finger and continue to do so for ten minutes was too good. He couldn't hold a straight face after eight of the minutes so Carly figured him out. She smacked him on the shoulder which might have hurt if Sam didn't always hit him.

"Go clean up and clean up the counter and then as punishment you're coming to the store with me to get dip and salsa!" Carly said as she hurried upstairs to put on a jacket and shoes.

Freddie was still laughing. If he had pretended his finger fell off and Carly had thought he needed to go to the hospital it wouldn't be funny, but all she did was scream and get grossed out. So it was super funny. He took windex and a paper towel and cleaned the counter and then hurried to clean off his hands. He then set the program to really install onto his pear computer. Then he went into the bathroom to remove the fake skin and the device that he had set up on his hand to make it squint "blood".

While he was in there he heard the doorbell ring. He didn't think anything of it. It was too early for Gibby to be there and Sam didn't knock, actually he wasn't sure if Gibby did either. So he assumed the door was for Spencer.

"Freddie!" Carly yelled from the front room. "Lucas is here."

"What?" Freddie stumbled out of the bathroom. "But the drive from Idaho is 4 hours." Sure enough Lucas was there though and Freddie felt his stomach give, the bottom just feel out and all his stomach contains dropped to his feet. "What?"

"Idaho is an hour later, one, and two, I asked my parents if I could ditch last period and they said okay because my grades are so much better and they want you to keep dating me." Lucas grinned. He stepped closer to Freddie, but then paused looking over at Carly.

"Go on you two!" Carly shrugged although she looked a little unsure.

Freddie didn't wait until she was more sure of the situation. He crashed into Lucas a little harder then he thought and a little harder than Lucas thought because Lucas stumbled back, but didn't fall over or hit the wall. There was a long time where they just hugged, but then it started to get awkward with Carly standing there. Freddie pulled away, but he didn't go very far.

"Can I drop my stuff off in your room then I can go get dip and salsa with you guys?" Lucas asked.

"Sure!" Freddie turned to Carly. "Meet us downstairs in five minutes?"

"Okay, but no longer!" Carly pointed an accusing finger at them. "I'll just let Spencer know that if Sam comes over to not let her go near that closet where I hid everything."

Freddie waved at Carly and led Lucas across the hall. "I can't believe you made it here so fast! I mean it was fast. Why didn't you tell me it would be so fast?"

"Calm down baby boy. I didn't know if my parents would let me ditch and I thought it would be a nice surprise. So what's this with you and fake blood?" Lucas asked as Freddie unlocked the door to his apartment.

"It was just a prank that I pulled on Carly. I wanted to pass the time. How long were you at the door before Carly called me?"

"I don't know. Not long it was basically, 'Hey Lucas!''Hey Carly. I tried Freddie's but no one's there can I wait here for a bit.' 'Oh Freddie's here he's just cleaning up the fake blood. We're going to get dip and salsa for the party you can come I don't want you waiting here in case Sam shows up. I mean I guess you could just say that Freddie invited you for the weekend, but then he wouldn't have kept that a secret and Sam's pretty smart.' Then she yelled for you, I guess she was feeling sheepish about rambling."

Freddie nodded along knowing that Carly would do and say that. He led Lucas to his room and when Lucas put his bag down Freddie leaned close and kissed him hard. He wanted to do it at Carly's, but he refrained. Besides, hugging after a long time of not seeing someone just seemed so comfortable and romantic. Now the romance was over and all Freddie wanted to do was suck Lucas's tongue like a Hoover vacuum. Lucas kissed him back with equal eager, but pulled away roughly after a minute. "Freddie we can't keep that up otherwise your mom will be pissed at me."

"She doesn't have to know!" Freddie said, but he took a step back. "Are you wearing lip gloss?"

"Rootbeer flavored." Lucas grinned pulling out the little lipgloss thing. "It's organic so you won't get lead poison either."

"Aww thanks." Freddie grabbed Lucas by the hand and went down to the lobby.

Carly was already waiting and she smiled at them. "I thought that maybe we'll need more orange juice for people who don't drink soda."

"Whatever you want Carly." Freddie normally wouldn't argue with Carly when she was trying to be all organized and in charge, but this time he didn't because Lucas was there. They were holding hands. They were walking down the street. It was just too awesome.

"Are you worried that people are going to bring their own booze?" Lucas asked.

"No why would they do that? Who's going to do that? Did you hear something?" Carly asked.

"No, but this is a teenager party and there are going to be guys there and they're going to want to make the girls drunk and they know it's not being supervised." Lucas didn't know about Seattle, but parties in Idaho always had drinks.

"My mom's will be across the hall for part of the night. If it gets to noisy she'll be over," Freddie assured.

"Okay well if you trust all your friends then I'm sure it's fine."

Freddie and Carly looked at each other. Freddie explained to Lucas. "We trust our friends, but Sam's friends aren't always cool."

"Yeah. Freddie you have to help me. If you see anyone drinking or acting drunk please tell me or get rid of it or make them leave." Carly didn't mind if people her age drank, but she didn't and she didn't want it in her house because she could get in trouble and so could Spencer.

"Promise Lucas will help too right?" Freddie volunteered/asked Lucas.

Lucas nodded.

Freddie thought it was interesting doing normal things like shopping with Lucas. For one, they were holding hands. It was weird to have to pick up things with his left hand. Holding hands with Lucas was like having an extension of himself. Maybe eventually it would get annoying to have to ask Lucas to see something on the right side of him, but now it was nice to let Lucas reach and bring it close so they could both look at it. He felt like he was a full person like he was complete. It was amazing.

When they got back to the Shay's apartment Carly went back to worrying about the party. While Lucas and Freddie relaxed on the couch, Sam shouldn't show up, but if she did Freddie would just tell Sam that Lucas surprised him, which was kind of the truth. "Hey I made a new video."

"You did?" Freddie looked up. He was half leaning on Lucas his computer in his lap and Lucas's arms around Freddie.

"Yeah a little while ago actually."

"But Shawn said you hadn't posted anything in a few weeks." Freddie turned around to face Lucas better.

"I just wanted you to see it first. I don't know." Lucas shifted. He pointed to the computer and Freddie handed it over. Lucas logged on and was able to pull up the video that he had made, but had not published yet.

"I want to watch," Carly said sitting down on Lucas's other side.

"I thought you were still freaking out?" Freddie asked.

"Nah, I figured what's done is done."

"I'm sure it will be ten times better than Sam's last birthday." Freddie promised her. He scooted closer to Lucas as Lucas started the video. Carly laughed at the appropriate places sometimes too much. Freddie just rested his head on Lucas's shoulder and watched a smile twitching on his lips once or twice. Then Fяed said that Kevin had caught him watching ballerinas playing tambourines and Freddie laughed. It wasn't short either. He laughed and that laughed drove on more until he couldn't really stop and his cheeks hurt and there were tears in his eyes. Lucas had to stop the video because Freddie was being so loud. Lucas and Carly were staring at Freddie unable to join in because they were just so shocked.

After a while Freddie was able to calm down, but by then Sam had showed up. She had that look like she knew Freddie would crack one day and here he had.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"We were watching a Fяed video and then Freddie just broke." Carly pointed out. She paused and then looked from Sam to Lucas. "Uh…"

"Hey Lucas," Sam said undisturbed by the fact that he was there; probably coming up with her own conclusion or just not caring. "Can I see?"

"Sure." Lucas set the computer on the coffee table and replayed the video from the beginning. Freddie was still trying to catch his breath as he leaned against the back of the couch. He watched a little. When the line was said again Freddie gurgled and hiccupped because he just couldn't laugh anymore.

"Okay I agree that was pretty funny, but what gives Fredward?" Sam asked.

Freddie grinned. "Sorry it's just when Fяed said that it reminded me of one of the conversations Lucas and I had. It was funny."

"Don't be sorry about finding a sense of humor," Sam said she went towards the kitchen. "When are we rehearsing?" They usually went over the show really quick right before filming to clean up anything and to help Sam out if she hadn't been able to make it to any of the other rehearsals.

"Soon." Carly jumped up from the couch. "Nice video Lucas. You should rate it as it made Freddie laugh." She waved then followed Sam into the kitchen just in case Sam started to look in unusually places for food.

"That's not a bad idea," Lucas said. "I think I could give you a rating system on the videos. There is a general one, but after what went on between us it would be kind of fun to have your rate and the user's rating."

Freddie nodded. "It was really funny even some of the other lines. I also thought you did a really good job on Fяed's growth."

"It's not about that Freddie," Lucas tried to remind, but he knew that Freddie was right. He didn't intend for the videos to be anything but funny however, that didn't mean that the videos didn't create another meaning on their own. "So you really liked it?"

"Of course I did! Maybe it's because I know you better than I ever did, but I honestly think that's the funniest Fяed video you've made," Freddie explained.

"You've seen all the Fяed videos that I've made?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Freddie blushed a little. "I figured if I was going to be your boyfriend that I couldn't continue to say that I didn't think the Fяed videos were funny unless I watched all of them. I thought there might be a few things I found that were funny. And to be honest after a while I would just watch the videos any time I was feeling lonely or if I was missing you."

"Really?" Lucas had already told Freddie that when he watched former and current iCarly episodes that he got extra excited when Freddie was in them and he noticed that if he rewatched some of the shows that he never picked one that Freddie didn't make an appearance. He didn't try to pick ones just because of Freddie, but he noticed that even when he didn't remember that Freddie had made an appearance that he actually had.

"Uh huh." Freddie blushed looking away. "Some of the videos I have found are funny, but this one I found the most funny."

"Well maybe it's because I know you better now and the videos reflect that." Lucas gulped taking Freddie's hands Freddie looked back at him. "To be honest I've been finding reasons not to publish the video because I was worried about what you would think of it. I know I said I wasn't bothered by what you said. I wasn't. Only now it's different."

"I know." Freddie understood. It was different for Freddie not to like the videos when he didn't even know Lucas. Now that he was dating Lucas he just wanted Lucas to be happy and feel accomplished. He wanted Lucas to feel good about being himself. He wanted Lucas to be proud to call Freddie his boyfriend. He wanted Lucas to be proud of him. He was sure that Lucas felt the same way about Freddie. He could understand why Lucas would want Freddie to like his videos now that they were dating.

Lucas sighed pressing his forehead against Freddie's. "I should have told you sooner. I've been keeping it a secret because I felt foolish about being worried."

"Lucas." Freddie wrapped his arms around Lucas drawing his hands up his spin and kneed gently at Lucas's shoulders. "You make me want to be a better version of myself, too."

"You do? Why? There isn't anything I don't like about you Freddie."

"I just feel so inadequate. I don't get it. I'm not usually self conscious. Around you though. I just I want to be better. I wish I was more athletic and less of a nerd. I never want to hurt you or make you feel bad about who you are or about anything that you do. I really, really want to find every single sound that Fяed makes in the videos the funniest thing ever just to make you happy. To make you smile. I wish I could like Fяed as much as Shawn does. I guess that's just what happens when you feel like _this_ about someone."

"I feel like _this_ about you too." Lucas answered. Freddie didn't really know what they felt about each other, but what Freddie felt made him feel like foolish little child not worthy of the Lucas. Was it the same for Lucas? He didn't know what to call that. He just both knew he wanted to keep feeling foolish if it meant that it made the other one happy.

"Are you two going to kiss already? Carly and I have been standing here for ten minutes waiting to take a picture," Sam said hold up Carly's digital camera.

Freddie laughed a little. He wasn't sure he wanted to kiss in front of his friends, but when Lucas started to move away Freddie realized he didn't want him to. So he pulled him closer and kissed him fervently. It wasn't hard like it had been in Freddie's bedroom, but it was full of this new thing that they both admitted they felt but didn't know what it was. Sam didn't take a picture. She had thought about it, but then she handed the camera to Carly who put it away and went upstairs to give them privacy.

They were quickly interrupted when Gibby walked in. "Whoa!" He yelled covering his eyes. "Freddie that's a boy you're kissing."

Freddie rolled his eyes. He never really told Gibby that he was dating a guy. He had told Carly, Sam and his guy friends, even Mandy knew! It never really occurred to him that he should tell Gibby. He stood up from the couch and walked over to where Gibby was. He stood in front of him. "You can look now dude."

Gibby removed his hands. "Sorry. I know he's kind of one of those pretty types, but that's really a guy."

"I know he's a guy Gibby. I'm dating him." Freddie put his hands in his pocket and swayed his hips nervously. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah it's okay more ladies for me. I just wanted to make sure that it was okay for you. Trust me you don't want to walk in on two dudes making out when they don't know they're dudes."

Freddie looked at Gibby skeptically. "I don't even want to know." He looked back at Lucas. "Lucas this is Gibby."

Lucas stood up from the couch and went to greet Gibby. "How does a guy not know they're making out with another guy?"

"Their eyes were closed!" Gibby explained.

"Uh…" Freddie looked at Lucas.

"Freddie!" Sam yelled from upstairs. "Come on already!"

Freddie sighed. "Come on you can watch Lucas." Freddie led Lucas and Gibby up to the iCarly studio. They did a quick rehearsal and then they filmed the live broadcast. Lucas waited behind the camera with Freddie helping out a little since he knew the set up that Freddie had fashioned. That way Freddie never had to go back to his computer to put up graphics or music.

Just when the show was about to end Carly announced the surprise party for Sam and Freddie made sure that the confetti dropped all over the floor and balloons followed. Then everyone who had been invited came out from behind the studio to join the girls on set. Freddie wrapped up as the party got started.

While he was getting everything put away the party went downstairs and Lucas followed them when Freddie told him that he'd be done in a few minutes. When he got downstairs people were already talking, dancing and drinking beverages. Freddie could see Carly and Sam talking excitedly and looking over at Pete and some of the other guys. Freddie shook his head and scanned the room for Lucas. The blond was talking to some girls that Freddie knew from school Jennifer and Kristin. They had been particularly upset at Freddie for killing Fяed so it didn't surprise him that they were talking to him. It also didn't surprise him to see that they were clearly flirting with him. They leaned forward and twirled strands of hair between their fingers.

Freddie didn't feel jealous though. Lucas was subtly leaning away from them. He probably didn't know they were flirting with him. He was just leaning away because they were kind of closer than strangers normally stood. Freddie grabbed sodas and hurried over to help Lucas with his problem.

"Can you do Fяed? Say something he would say," Jennifer giggled.

"Oh my god, Kevin!" Lucas whined and exaggerated his face. The girls laughed even more.

"Hey Luke." Freddie stepped up. The girls glared at Freddie. They were still angry at him for killing Fяed. Besides they were cooler and better looking than Freddie was; so he shouldn't be interrupting them. "I didn't notice if you had anything to drink."

"I didn't really have a chance to get anything. I was just being introduced to Jennifer and Kristen." Lucas pointed to the wrong girls, but Freddie was impressed that he even remembered that it was Kristen and not Kristine. Freddie held out the two sodas one was a root beer and the other was a regular soda. Lucas took the root beer. "Thanks baby boy."

Freddie grinned stepping closer to Lucas. He glanced at the girls. "What were you talking about?"

"We were talking about the Fяed videos." Jennifer said. She moved away slightly looking at Freddie and Lucas. "So you really made up?"

"Yeah Jennifer and I don't think that you really made up. I mean there haven't been any new videos in the last couple of weeks." Kristen nodded along agreeing with Jennifer.

"Well actually I'm going to publish a new video tomorrow." Lucas took a drink of his root beer. "I'm not going to stop making the videos. I've just been a little busy and distracted."

"Oh why? Is it because you have a girlfriend. I read on Nevelocity that it's suspect that you're dating someone and that's why you haven't been posting new videos?"

"I don't even talk to Nevel…"

"But remember you talked to him when he tried to take over iCarly. He's probably just trying to get back at you," Freddie reminded.

"Are you dating Carly?" Kristen asked not really following the conversation.

"No!" Freddie looked at Kristen like she was insane. He was standing way too close to Lucas for her to think that he was just friends with Lucas.

"Freddie," Kristen handed over her empty party cup. "Can you get me more punch?"

"What?" Freddie stared at her taking the cup. "I'm not a…"

"Make sure there are three ice cubes." Kristen looked away from him. "So if you're not dating Carly are you seeing anyone else?"

Freddie grumbled going over to get punch for Kristen. He didn't really know how to say no to girls it didn't help that he were best friends with Carly and Sam. Carly he'd do anything for because she was nice and sweet and deserved it. Sam he would do anything for because he didn't want to be in pain. He heard Lucas say, "Yes." Lucas leaned away from Kristen.

"Freddie." Shawn stopped him at the punch bowl. Shane was actually there with him and so was Wesley.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Freddie didn't know that Carly invited his friends. Although she thought Wesley was okay. Shane had run away when he tried to invite him. Shawn hung out with Carly before, but he was for sure a nerd.

"We were invited. Carly said that she would feel bad not inviting us and she didn't think Sam would notice," Shawn said. He didn't sound upset at being told that he was invited because Carly didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Cool." Freddie filled up the punch. "What about you Shane?"

"Well my therapist says that I need to face my fears and Shawn insisted that I come," Shane explained. He looked really nervous, but at least he was there. It was clear that he was making sure that Carly and Sam were a safe distance away from him.

"Good for you Shane." Freddie nodded. He glanced over at Lucas who was still talking to Kristen, but Jennifer had walked away. Freddie glared and threw away the cup of punch he just filled up. "What is she doing?"

Wesley, Shawn and Shane glanced over to where Freddie was looking. They looked at each other unsure if they were really supposed to answer. "That's Kristen she flirts with everyone."

Freddie glared at Wesley. "Thanks I couldn't see that for my self."

"Calm down Freddie what's the big deal?" Shane asked.

Shawn's mouth fell open. He glanced at Freddie. "Is that Fяed?"

"No, Shawn Fяed is a character on a webshow. That's Lucas." Freddie was a little angry so his answer came out very harsh.

Shawn turned to Wesley and Shane. "That's Freddie's boyfriend."

"Oh!" Wesley nodded understanding now why Freddie was angry.

"That's the guy we play World of Warlords with?" Shane asked. He had played about a week and Shawn had played for about two weeks with Freddie, Lucas, Jacob and Greg's characters. Freddie and Lucas's characters had just recently been reunited when Caleb heard that Leevi was going on a suicide mission from Shane and Shawn's characters.

"Yup that's him," Shawn agreed.

"Wow he's really good looking. Nice job Freddie." Shane punched Freddie in the shoulder in congratulations. Freddie and the other guys just stared at Shane. "What?"

"Dude what the hell?" Wesley asked.

"What?" Shane looked confused. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Hey baby boy." None of the guys had been suspecting Lucas's arrival because they thought he was still tied up with Kristen. He looked a little pale, but he had obviously gotten away from her.

"Lucas!" Freddie grabbed his wrist pulling him closer. "What happened?"

"She leaned in to try to kiss me and so I had to tell her that I was dating you." Lucas frowned. "She said that I was nice and tried again."

"What!" Freddie looked around to try to see where Kristen went.

"Hey relax okay. It was kind of gross, but her friend Jennifer came over before she tried it a third time and pulled her into the bathroom. It's kind of nice. I never get that attention back home." Lucas grinned when Freddie went from being angry to being pouty. He put an arm around Freddie. "Relax."

"Yeah okay." Freddie wasn't really going to relax but there wasn't a lot he could do. Even though he liked guys he couldn't go over to Kristen and try to start a fight. He couldn't really do anything, but tell her with words to leave Lucas alone. He was still a guy and he would never raise a hand to any girl. He really wouldn't raise a hand to anyone.

"Oh anyway." Freddie turned back to his friends. "Lucas I want you to meet the guys. This is Shawn, Shane and Wesley. Guys this is Lucas."

"Hey." Wesley lifted a hand waving slightly. "Good call on Kristen even if you went that way. She's kind of crazy."

"Thanks." Lucas nodded. He looked at Shawn. "Shawn?" He kind of looked like the picture that Shawn sent Lucas only not as young.

"Yup that's me." Shawn held out his hand. Lucas shook it briefly. "Will you excuse me?" Shawn didn't wait for him to respond then he went into the kitchen and did a little dance. "Yes! I touched Fяed!"

"Uh right." Lucas glanced at Shane. "You're the kid that fell down the elevator shaft?"

"You told him that Freddie?" Shane asked.

"Well I was telling him about my friends and I had to explain to him why you were afraid of Carly and Sam." Freddie shrugged he didn't really feel that sorry. It was embarrassing, but it was also kind of cool. Who fell down elevators shafts anyway?

"I think everyone should be afraid of them." He looked at Lucas. "You're lucky. You're dating the only normal one in the group!"

"I am lucky." Lucas agreed grinning at Freddie.

"Uh…" Freddie blushed brightly, which made him just blush even more because his friends were watching. He cleared his throat. He tried to gain the attention of the entire party. "Hey! Can I have you're attention everyone. It's that time of the party where we're all going to say something about Sam."

Carly ushered Sam into her seat. She had planned for this, but Freddie was supposed to wait until the signal. Oh well it he wasn't that far off. Freddie went first saying his speech. Sam smiled listening to Freddie and giving her two cents. Freddie and Sam had a crazy relationship, but it was clear, to Carly at least, that they both cared about each other. After Freddie Carly took her turn and then Gibby, Freddie didn't really care what anyone else had to say. He had already heard most of the funny stories. So he only listened so that he knew when to take a drink. He moved back over to Lucas after his speech and Lucas was grinning at him. "What?"

"I am lucky."

"Thanks Luke. I think I'm lucky too. But I don't know it was just weird having my guy friends hear that. Guys don't talk like that to each other." Freddie raised his glass. "To Sam."

"I wouldn't say something like that to Greg or Jacob, but you're not another guy Freddie and you're not just my friend either." Lucas pointed out. "I don't want it to embarrass you, but after the whole Fяed secret. I don't want to risk keeping something from you just because it will make me or you feel embarrassed or silly."

"So are we agreeing not to keep secrets from each other?" Freddie asked.

"No. I think its okay to keep secrets from each other. I just think we should agree not to keep secrets from each other if the secret is about us or our relationship. If you're keeping one of Carly's secrets, you have some secret with Shawn or if you just don't tell me something because you don't think it's something noteworthy, then you don't have to feel obligated to tell me.

"To Sam!"

"So just tell stuff that is about each other?" Freddie asked. He looked thoughtful before nodding. "Okay I think I can do that. But you have to promise that if it's something that will make you mad or upset that you'll at least try to talk about it and not just get angry and walk away."

"Unless you're murdering children or cheating on me than I agree to that condition," Lucas shook Freddie's hand, making it a solid deal.

Freddie stopped talking for a little while to listen to the party guests talk about Sam. He had one arm around Lucas and Lucas also had an arm around him. It was very causal, but it wasn't anything that friends would do. After about ten minutes Freddie looked up. "I have a secret, Luke."

"What's that?" Lucas said.

"This is getting really boring and I really would just rather sneak away and make out in the laundry room with you." Freddie grinned. Lucas smiled too.

"I wanted to say something about Sam first." Lucas looked torn. On the one hand it was Sam's birthday, but on the other Sam probably wouldn't notice that they snuck off and he would get to make out with Freddie. Of course, he would get to make out with Freddie anyway it just wouldn't be as soon if Lucas gave a speech.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Go on. I'll meet you upstairs in the studio."

"Kay." Lucas pulled away from Freddie. Freddie started up the stairs, but waited on the landing so that he could listen to Lucas talk.

"I haven't known Sam that long." Lucas started his speech. He stood next to Sam looking at her mostly because he really didn't know anyone else other than Freddie and Carly. "But, we have a lot in common, our love of comedy, our webshows and our blond hair." That earned some laughs and Sam sat up smiling a little. Freddie frowned. He hadn't noticed earlier but as people gave their speeches Sam's demeanor drained from being happy and carefree to being sad and embarrassed. "She is kind of a hard ass, but I know that she would never let anything bad happen to any of her friends. That's why I'm happy to call her one of mine. Oh and Fяed likes her too. To Sam."

"To Sam." Everyone agreed. Lucas clinked his plastic cup with Sam's before taking a drink. When he stepped away one of Sam's other friends started talking about how Sam filled her bra with pudding.

Lucas started up the stairs stopping on the landing where Freddie was. There were a couple other teenagers on the stairs. Freddie knew them a little, but he wouldn't even try to guess some of their names. "I think she really liked that."

"Uh Freddie you don't have to compliment everything I do." Lucas grinned.

"I'm not teasing." Freddie nodded at Sam. "Sam's not really eating all this attention up like I thought she would."

Lucas turned around looking at Sam. He looked back at Freddie. "She's probably just bored too."

"I don't know." Freddie frowned. He was worried about Sam. She was one of his best friends and he didn't want her to have a bad party either.

"What about the kissing?" Lucas pouted.

Freddie smiled. He looked over at Sam one more time. "Eh Carly can deal with it." He grabbed Lucas's by the hand and led him up to the iCarly studio. He locked the door and went over to the car prop.

"Oh making out in a car. Nice touch Freddie. Too bad there isn't a backseat." Lucas leaned closer to Freddie. He cupped his head in his hands and kissed him. It was long and sweet, but it didn't take long for it to get hotter, heavier and harder. Freddie wished they were in his bed because then he could lie down or he could lie on top of Lucas, because it was really, really hard to get close to Lucas when they were in the car prop. Lucas tasted like root beer, from the chapstick and from the soda. Freddie could almost taste the bubbles from the carbonation. They wiggled and moved and Freddie just wanted to crawl into Lucas's skin, but no matter how close he got it wasn't close enough. Still they continued to kiss and squirm. They rubbed backs and thighs and hair. The rubbing created a symphony of sound. Rubbing fingers through hair was like the soft trill of a flute, unless Freddie pulled then it was a tenor saxophone: groaning and Freddie's name. Rubbing Lucas's back, and his shirt was like the string instruments. If he used his nails it was like the scrapping of a violin, but if he gripped with his fingers and rubbed hard it was like cellos many, many cellos. When their thighs rubbed against each other it was like the trumpets. Their loud exaggerated solo. They didn't stop. They couldn't stop. Even when people tried to open the door to the studio, even when they tapped on the glass; it was like at ten o'clock everyone just turned invisible. It was just them.

Then Carly came into the studio using the elevator. "Okay guys that's enough."

"Don't wanna," Freddie whined.

Carly laughed. "Well you can keep kissing, but take it to your place."

Freddie sighed scooting out of the car prop. He touched his swollen lips. He didn't know his lips could feel so bruised especially after doing something that at the time felt so awesome. "Is the party over?"

"Yup." Carly grinned.

Freddie nodded. "Come on Lucas."

Lucas was still in the prop. He was leaning back boneless. It looked like he just didn't know how to move. "Can't."

"You can't?" Carly asked.

Lucas shook his head. "I'm in a kissing coma!"

"You were kissed into a coma?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, it's so awesome." Lucas sagged even more against the car seat.

"Luke come on we can go over to my place and get into are pajamas and snuggle." Freddie blushed at little because Carly heard him tell Lucas that they could snuggle, but it was one of those little things that Lucas and Freddie continued to use after Freddie said he wanted to the first time. Freddie knew he could have just said that they could go back to his place and go to bed, it would imply the same thing, but using the word snuggle it was just something that Freddie felt belonged with him and Lucas.

"Snuggle?" Carly looked at Freddie.

Freddie made a face at Carly. Carly made one back. Lucas stirred a little from his spot. "Is your mom home?"

"Yeah, but she'll have to leave sometime tomorrow and we can go back to doing what we were doing and more."

"More?" Carly looked surprised. "How far have you gone?"

"Second base." Lucas opened his eyes. "Although it might as well be home plate because we're going to have to graduate to cricket or hockey or something if we want to even think about anything else."

"What's second base?" Carly asked. She thought she knew what that was, but she wanted to make sure that what she thought was really second base.

"It's what you think it is Carly." Freddie moved help Lucas out of the prop. "But Lucas promised my mom that we wouldn't do more."

"Oh my god! You touched each other! Freddie you still had that kissing problem at the beginning of the school year!" Carly looked surprised shocked.

"I know." Freddie was embarrassed that Carly brought that up again. It also reminded him of Sam. "Lucas is my boyfriend though and I'm not sharing him like you did with Shane. So we have time and…"

"Time what time? You don't have time. He lives in Idaho!" Carly continued to freak out.

"Carly we're guys. We figure this stuff out." Lucas was finally mostly out of his kissing coma to talk. "And it was after we premiered the Fяed video on iCarly."

"What! Were you even dating then?" Carly cried.

"We had a thing." Freddie shrugged not really sure how to explain it. "It's fine okay."

"Yeah. It's just weird you know since I just found out about you dating."

"I told you like a month ago." Freddie sighed knowing that Carly was probably right. It was difficult for her to understand. She was still getting use to the idea of Freddie with a boyfriend and she didn't really know what it was like to be a guy.

"I know okay. Calm down. It's just weird. I've never let a guy touch me anywhere. Except on the lips, that's kissing not touching. First base!" Carly looked a little freaked.

"Well do you want a guy to touch you?" Freddie asked.

"No!" Carly blushed. She shook her head quickly. If it was anyone, but Freddie she may have lied or been coy with the information. She didn't care if Freddie knew that she wasn't ready for that yet.

Freddie nodded. "Then there isn't anything wrong with that." Freddie took Lucas's hand. "Just do what you're ready for."

"So you're ready for that?" Carly asked.

Freddie glanced at Lucas then at Carly. "Can we talk about this later? If that's okay with you Luke?"

"Sure." Carly nodded knowing that Freddie needed to leave otherwise his mother would probably be over.

"I don't mind if you talk to Carly." Lucas shrugged. Freddie smiled happy about that. He knew that some people didn't like to kiss and tell. Carly was one of Freddie's best friends so he felt like he could confide and talk to her, but he wouldn't sacrifice his relationship with Lucas to talk to her. He also liked that Lucas clarified that he didn't mind if he talked to Carly. That meant that he really didn't want Freddie talking about their kissing to just anyone. Freddie wasn't about to talk to any of his guy friends about it. They just wouldn't understand and it would probably freak them out. He didn't even think he would talk to Sam about stuff like that even if he could find her in a serious moment.

Carly led Freddie and Lucas out of the studio and the Shay's apartment going over to Freddie's. Marissa was on the couch doing a needle point and watching the evening news. "Mom you know you're not supposed to watch the news." It was true. Marissa's therapist advised her that it would be best if she didn't watch news or any television because the news always caused Marissa to panic or have anxiety. Freddie knew that she just became so worried every time she saw something tragic. She imagined it happening to Freddie or to herself and that would freak out anyone.

"Oh Freddie, its fine they're just talking about the weather." Marissa waved at him.

"Then watch the weather channel," Freddie suggested.

Marissa glared at Freddie daring him to change the channel. Then she turned to Lucas. "Evening Lucas. It's a pleasure to see you. Please forgive Freddie for being so rude in front of guests."

Freddie let out a long breath and rolled his eyes. "Hi, Mrs. Benson." Lucas shrugged his shoulders at the other stuff. "Thanks for letting me stay. It's easier than going back to Shelby, or staying with my uncles."

"It's not a problem. I understand that you and Freddie need to spend time together since you can't do that normally." Marissa nodded in a way of agreeing with herself.

"Mom, we're just going to go to bed." Freddie put his hands on Lucas's shoulders and started to lead him back to his bedroom.

"Door open Freddie!" Marissa called after them.

"I know." Freddie agreed.

In the morning, Freddie woke up alone in bed. He still felt the warm sheets beside him and decided that Lucas probably hadn't left that long ago. He rolled onto his back and tried to decide if he really needed to use the bathroom or if he could hold it. While he was contemplating this Lucas shuffled back in, he crawled into bed and scooted over to Freddie snuggling up to him. "You're moms gone."

"What?" Freddie lifted his head. He brought his arms around Lucas's shoulders combing his fingers through Lucas's hair with one hand and with the other he traced circles and squiggling lines on his back.

"Woke me up with her clack-clack-clacking walking around here this morning. So I got up and took a wiz. She said not to cause too much trouble and she'll be back in a few hours." Lucas arched his back and closed his eyes. "Keep doing that."

"Shut up." Freddie removed his hand from Lucas's back and pushed his shoulder back, while also trying to bring Lucas closer with his other hand curled at the back of Lucas's skull. He wanted to kiss Lucas and roll him onto his back at the same time.

"Hey!" Lucas complained but leaned closer, which got him no closer to his back, but Freddie was on his back so that was fine with him. He pulled away a second later. "Gross!"

"What?" Freddie blinked big eyes at Lucas completely confused.

"Go brush your teeth," Lucas insisted. Lucas pushed Freddie from the bed.

Freddie blushed brightly. He had heard of morning breath, but it hadn't been something he had ever experienced. He felt a little hurt by Lucas's gross comment, even though, he knew it really was gross. He brushed his teeth long, just like his mom taught him. Then he used mouthwash. He ran the water in the sink and splashed his face. He didn't have to shave every day, but generally he tried to make one of those days Saturday, because he didn't have school. However, yesterday he had shaved early because he knew Lucas was coming. He wasn't too scruffy. He decided it was good enough and shuffled back to bed. Lucas was lying on his back this time, his boxers were removed and he was spread out and hard. Freddie started blinking rapidly, everything started to happen rapidly. Blood left all corners of his body and flew to his dick. He felt light headed. He turned and gently shut the door. He went over to his iPod and put it on HIM _Wicked Games_. He let it stay on shuffle though.

Then he turned around. He went over to the bed stepping out of his pajama pants as he crawled onto the bed. He crawled over top of Lucas and lowered down carefully. They both let out hisses when their dicks were pressed between each other. "Freddie." Lucas reached out cupping his face. "We can't do it this way."

"Why?" Freddie groaned trying to lean forward to kiss Lucas to get things started. He really didn't want to say no right now.

"Because Baby I promised your mom." Lucas groaned too when Freddie shifted over so that his hips ground again. "Freddie." He whined, but didn't really stop Freddie from rubbing against him. He closed his eyes and leaned back. Freddie smiled learning forward. He kissed Lucas's throat, knowing how to leave a hickey from the last time, he made sure to do just that. "Freddie, baby, baby."

Freddie groaned in response the friction between them enough to cloud his focus. He didn't care about his mom, or Carly or anyone else. When Freddie pulled away leaning up more to try to bring their lips together Lucas put his hand on Freddie's shoulders stopping him again. "Luke."

"Freddie rubbing against me like this, it's considered sex," Lucas groaned.

"It is not." Freddie pouted leaning up just a little because it was kind of uncomfortable to remain floating inches from Lucas's lips when he was trying to look him in the eyes.

"Well I think our legs have to be wrapped up more, but it totally is. I'm sorry, but I promised." Lucas closed his eyes.

It was easier for Freddie to rebel against his mother, that's what teenagers did. Freddie knew that Lucas felt more reason to keep the promised because it was Freddie's mom. Freddie thought he might feel the same way if he made that promise to Lucas's parents. He took pity on Lucas and lifted off of him. He flopped down on his side next to Lucas. "So what can we do?"

"Second base." Lucas pointed out. "Well more like short stop or something. I don't know a lot about baseball, but I think second base is a chest feel."

"Not that exciting with us." Freddie agreed, although it was nice to touch Lucas's chest instead of not, but neither of them were sensitive when it came to their nipples. It didn't feel bad, but it didn't turn them on or anything. Paying attention to them was foreplay and for Freddie and Lucas foreplay was left to skype. "Okay."

"Awesome. Me first." Lucas scooted closer kissing Freddie on the lips. He ran his fingers down Freddie's side and over his thigh. He took his dick in his hand and started to move his hand slowly.

"Luke." Freddie closed his eyes. He tilted his head back and tried to push his hips closer. He felt Lucas's fingers on his cheek and his lips on his once again. Freddie open his lips coaxing Lucas's tongue into his mouth, but after a few minutes the kissing stilled as Freddie and Lucas were concentrating too much on what Lucas's other hand was doing. Their lips were still pressed together. Lucas even had the tip of his tongue in Freddie's mouth, and except for the occasional peck of lip on lip neither seemed to notice. Freddie pushed his hips into Lucas's hand. It felt way different than his hand. He could concentrate just on what his dick was feeling and not what his hand was feeling, they were both digging finger-shaped bruises on Lucas's back. He pushed his hips in. He pushed them in and in and towards Lucas. He wanted to be closer. So much closer. He wasn't close enough. He let his eyes spring open. He reached one hand down and flicked the back of Lucas's hand.

"Ouch!" Lucas said more because he was startled than hurt. He released his hand on Freddie's dick and looked a lot hurt. Freddie took Lucas's dick in hand and moved his hips so that he could take himself in his hand too. More in his fingers. Lucas was pressed against his hand. He then started to rub. Started to jerk. It wasn't like masturbating, not really because there was no thought of sweet spots or foreskin. There was just a rubbing just a trying-to-keep-hold-of-both-dicks-and-keep-rubbing-don't-stop-don't-ever-stop. Lucas grasped loud his hands finding Freddie's hair and pulling hard. Freddie yelped, but groaned when Lucas's mouth found his again. Freddie tried to concentrate on their dicks because Lucas was doing stuff with his tongue and Freddie couldn't concentrate on that or he'd stop rubbing and he couldn't stop rubbing. He'd never stop. He wasn't going to stop.

Lucas jerked his hips forward and came. Freddie stopped holding his dick against Lucas's letting his stomach and bed get coated in gel white cum. Freddie leaned forward pressing his head to Lucas's shoulder as he came as well. _I think I love you_, by David Cassidy came on his iPod and Lucas started laughing. He rolled away from Freddie scrubbing his face. He was still crackling.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"This is why you can't get away with saying things like Brouhaha." Lucas was still chuckling, but he spread his fingers to eye Freddie. "Why do you even have this song?"

"It's a really good song." Freddie blushed. He wasn't sure when he got the song, but it was on there anyway. He paused listening to the melody before chiming in, not singing instead he was speaking fairly seriously. "This morning I woke up with this feeling that I didn't know how to deal with so I just decided to myself. I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it and didn't not go and shout it when you walked into the room, 'I think I love you!' So what am I so afraid of! I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love that there is no cure for. I think I love you, isn't that what life is made of. Though…"

Lucas was laughing at first, but he stopped as Freddie continued. He stared at Freddie blinking. Freddie stopped before the song was over looking confused at Lucas's reaction. "What?"

"Do you think you love me?" Lucas asked.

Freddie's eyes widened and he realized that the song was an awful one to serenade to someone as a joke. Especially when Freddie wasn't being over zealous about the singing; he was speaking mostly and so it sounded Freddie was confessing feeling, but the truth was that he kind of felt like David Cassidy. He wasn't sure if he was in love, but he knew that he wasn't in like. "I've never felt like this."

Lucas frowned. "Stop singing, this is serious."

"I am being serious." Freddie couldn't remember the lyrics without the song playing, but he was sure that what he had said sounded like part of the song. "I don't know. I think I might be _falling_ in love with you." Freddie was surprised that he could look at Lucas in the eye as he said that. He didn't look away either. Normally he would because it was weird to talk about feelings especially with Lucas. Falling in love with him, that would really, really make him gay, not that he wasn't gay, but falling in love was like closing the door of ever thinking otherwise. It wouldn't be a phase, or a childish crush. It would be serious and there would be no turning away from that.

"I think I might be there." Lucas did look away, but Freddie didn't fault him for that. He had been in love with Carly before, and he knew what it meant to admit to having feelings before the other person. It meant that Freddie had control. Freddie knew Lucas's feels now and he could hurt him with that knowledge. Freddie didn't want to hurt Lucas. He wanted to protect him, but that didn't mean Freddie would never hurt Lucas. Freddie knew that he was going to have to be very careful with the information he was given and with Lucas. He didn't want to lose Lucas.

Freddie wrapped his arms around Lucas's neck cradling his head to his chest and holding him close. He wouldn't admit to feelings that he didn't have, but he couldn't let Lucas's words go unanswered. So he just held him for a while. Until they started to get sticky and stale from the come, Lucas went to use the shower in Freddie's bathroom and Freddie went to use his mom's.


End file.
